You Will Always Be My Best Friends
by Mailman Dragonite
Summary: It's hard to leave the people you care for—the people you love. It's hard to part with those who've changed your life, and supported you every day. It's hard to go your separate ways, from the ones you call your very best friends. [An emotionally in-depth rendition of the episode, "Gotta Catch Ya Later!"]


_**Notes: **Guys. I can't tell you how hard I cried in having to re-watch this episode._

_I've wanted to do something like this for a long time. And even more-so, after starting my other fic. As this episode contains the scene that's basically sparks the plot for the entire thing. So, heads up, I've added in just a little bit that isn't in the original show. I still imagine it'll be enjoyable to those who aren't reading my other story, however. But uhm. Yeah. Major PokéShipping._

_Anyway, admittedly—I'm also writing it for a much more personal level. As my two very best friends have to leave me tomorrow, too. I thought that writing this could maybe help me through it, and, actually, it really has. So, here's to them__—Adam and Sam._

_Reviews are loved, and always appreciated. __Thank you so much for reading, everyone! _

* * *

**"Thanks for always being a good friend to me."**

Three friends walked along side one another. Not an uncommon sight, nor one that couldn't last forever—or much longer, even. As today was the day that Ash, Misty, and Brock had to go their separate ways. It'd been rough thus far, to say the least—but just like always, they had helped one another through it. And here they were, now.

"So, Ash, don't forget your morning rituals. Take a bath, and brush your teeth!" Misty instructed, almost predictably.

Ash gave an inward sigh, though he couldn't help but smile. He just knew Misty needed to get some last-minute nagging. Secretly enjoying said pestering, as he always had—Ash mused her, "I'll remember."

"—And make sure Pikachu doesn't eat too much," she added.

"Pikachu!" chimed the mouse on Ash's shoulder.

Oh, and she couldn't forget about the rest of their company! Brock wasn't getting off that easily, either. "And now, Brock, try not to get_ too _distracted by all the girls." The older boy gave a humored laugh... intentionally making no agreements (which didn't go unnoticed by Misty, mind you.) But all joking aside, the redhead closed her eyes. Though she was hesitant to speak of anything sentimental, Misty started, "And one more thing—"

"—That's enough!" Ash cut her off, knowing she'd probably just nag him about the millions of other things she usually had.

Misty shrugged. "—It's just something that I feel I need to tell you," she explained.

So Ash, keeping a smile on his face all the while, complied with a nod. "Alright."

While her statement held a lot more truth than what she was about to admit—Misty had no intention of telling Ash what she really wanted him to hear. She'd gone two years without wearing her heart on her sleeve, and she certainly wasn't about to start now. Describing to Ash how she really felt was probably the worst thing Misty could do. It'd make their entire time together more-or-less invalid. So, just as always—Misty kept to herself.

But, still. If they were going their different ways... there_ was _something she wanted him to know

**"Just keep on... doing your best."**

"...Uhh?" Ash blinked. Confused, he turned to her, "Whadda ya' mean?

"Well, you know," she said, looking down, finding it hard to smile. "—Without me there..."

* * *

**Goodbye. Funny, how that's such a hard thing to say.**

_They'd been through so much._

Misty could remember the very first time they'd met. As could Ash. Though, it'd be kind of strange for either of them to forget—on account of the nature of the incident. It wasn't every day you hooked a kid on a fishing line... then promptly proceeded to smack him across the face. Then that kid stole your bike—oh, you know the story.

**Now it's time to let go, but—never thought I'd feel this way.**

They'd braved it all. Anything from snow storms, to lightning storms. Or Team Rocket's numerous attempts at stealing Pokemon. —Even bizarre incidents, like out-running a pink Nidoking, or escaping a capsized ship. Not to mention... facing twenty different gyms together—and taking on three different leagues. All at one another's side.

**Promised not to be sad but... we _both knew I was lyin'._**

Ash and Misty were strong together. They supported each other. Oh, of course, Brock took wonderful care of them, too. Goodness, where would they even be without him—certainly not here.

...But at the same time, there was a kind of comfort only the other could give. Misty cherished it every day. —But Ash was entirely ignorant to it, however. You could almost say he took it for granted. Her company, her friendship, her affection. It was just... another part of his life. One he assumed would always be there. But, of course, he was naïve. Misty knew that better than anyone.

Ohhh, did she know that better than anyone.

**Gotta fight back the tears, 'cause—can't let you see me cryin'.**

She _had_ to support him—because (putting it bluntly), Ash was stupid. He was thick, made terrible decisions, and put his life on the line at a moments notice. And that was just the start of it! It was almost like he did everything in his power to drive her crazy. —How could she not be eternally frustrated with him? He made it so _easy. _But, at the very same time—he made it so easy to do _just the opposite. _

—It was so easy to fall in love with him.

_**You're more than just my best friend.**_

Yes, he put his life on the line, but only so he could help those in need. His generosity knew no bound, and he had the purest heart a person ever could. Ash was the best friend a person could ask for. And, to Misty... he was even _so much more_ than that. Because, while Ash _was_ a burden—but he was _her _burden. And as that was the case, she'd do _anything _just to be there for him. She'd coach him through every battle. Beat him over the head with encouragement, when he doubted himself. Wipe away his tears, should he fall to his knees and cry his eyes out. She would _save him, _when he couldn't face the world alone.

...Or.

**What makes me_ Misty most of all_—in our final curtain call...**

That's what she'd always thought.

**—is knowin' that **_**I won't see you again.**_

—Would Ash really be alright without her?

* * *

Looking down at her shiny, good-as-new bicycle, Misty said, "It's 'cause of this bike that I met Ash!"

On queue, her beloved egg shaped-Pokemon chimed, "To-kee!"

Oh, goodness. That was something else she couldn't forget. "—Togepi. It was a coincidence you and I met, too!" Then, suddenly, Misty was caught off guard in hearing Ash speak.

**_"Ours_ wasn't a coincidence."**

"...Huh?"

Keeping his ever determined smile, he explained, "I don't believe it could be a coincidence that I met _you _out of all people!"

Misty blinked. "Whadda ya' mean, Ash?"

"—I guess what I mean is, even though that happened..." It was hard, for Ash to put his thoughts into words. So, doing the obligatory Ash Ketchum thing, he just said exactly how he felt. "I think we were_ meant _to meet and become friends!" Misty's heart felt the slightest bit lighter. Because, in a rare instance, she couldn't agree with him more.

"—Me too!" Brock added. "We've been through so much together on our travels—I'd say we're_ best _friends now!"

Caught of guard, Misty went wide eyed. "You mean it, Brock? We're really best friends?" She stopped for a moment, pondering the fact. Well, none of them had ever really said it, or given one another such a title—but, when they all thought about it...

**That's _exactly_ what they were. **

"Yeah!" Misty gave her sweetest, most sincere smile. She nodded to them, and of course, they nodded back.

* * *

The day had grown late, as the trio came to their diverging paths. The ones that'd lead them down separate lives, from that moment on. —But, just as Kanto was connected in a giant circle, their paths were, too.

"I guess I'll be going this way," said Misty.

Hearing her statement, the reality of the situation started to surface—for all of them. Growing sullen, Ash could only reply, "...Yeah." Misty lent him a gentle expression. If for nothing more—than to give her best wishes.

"Take care, Ash."

He nodded in reply, giving his typical, Ash Ketchum smile. "You too, Misty."

There was so much she wanted to say in that moment; so much she wanted to do. Misty wanted to hug him, hold him close, cry on his shoulder, let him cry on hers, tell him what she really felt, kiss him goodbye, or perhaps, just because. Since, more than all, she just wanted one, _single_ thing. To stay with him.

After being at one another's side, almost every day since they'd met... it was getting hard to realize. Ash had his place in the world, and so did she. And, painfully enough, it was no longer together. So, like she always had—Misty kept her feelings deep inside. However, there was one question she wanted to ask; _needed_ to ask. One she wanted him to answer, if only to reassure her—just like he always had. The redhead paused a long moment, before she could finally voice that one, single question.

**"Will I... see you again?"**

Confident, Ash replied, "You will." —And by the look of his earnest, ever determined smile... Misty knew it could only be true. "—_I swear."_

And wouldn't you know, there wasn't even that awkward moment of "do we hug now?", before their farewell was interrupted. Almost predictably. "—HOOOLD EVERYTHING."

Startled, Ash and Misty jumped. Confused, the younger boy asked, "—What's gotten into you, Brock?"

Taking a normal tone, he explained, "—Actually, I also have to go back home right away. I got an email saying I had to go back and take care of some errands and stuff, and I almost forgot!"

"How could you forget somethin' like that?" Ash asked.

"Ah, I'm not sure exactly," Brock lied, rubbing the back of his head.

Misty gave a coy smile. "Maybe 'cause you didn't wanna leave?"

Guilty, the older boy only smiled back at his friends. "...Probably."

So sincerely, Misty empathized. "—I know Brock," she said. "I understand." And she really, really did.

Ash stared at the other two for a few moments longer. Not wanting to accept the reality of the situation, the young Trainer could hardly comprehend the fact; they were really leaving one another.

"Well, I guess this is where we all split up," said Brock.

Despite already knowing what he'd say, Misty asked, just once more, "—Are you _sure_ you'll be okay without me, Ash?"

"I'll be fine," he said, naturally. But in the back of his mind—the question really struck him.

**_Would _he be okay without her?**

"...See ya, then," Brock finally said.

"Buh-bye," Misty said softly.

"—So long," Ash replied.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu called, one last time.

And in response, Togepi replied, "To-kee-prrri!"

Ash looked to his left, seeing the familiar sight of Brock treading off. Though not from his usual view—at the older boy's side. Geez, how was he gonna manage without him? Sure, he took on the Archipelago without him, but... he wasn't alone, then. He had Tracey, and... he had _her._ He always had her. He always had Misty.

**But now, he didn't.**

Ash looked down the path to the right, seeing a sight he'd almost never had (which was his fault if anyone's, mind you.) It was Misty, on her bike, riding off to Cerulean. And away from his side. "Misty..." he exhaled her name, if only to say it once more. His heart panged, though, oddly enough, in gratitude.

**"Thank you."**

Ash lowered his head. "And, Brock—I know that there's no way I could've... ever..." He paused, finding his feelings hard to sum up in words. There's no way he could've ever done, well, much of anything, without his guidance, but—

**"—Go on?"**

Brock?

"Huh?" Ash said.

"If you have something to say Ash, then say it?"

Misty?

"Yeah we're all ears."

Startled, he flailed back dramatically. "Whaa—!" Ash shouted, feeling embarrassed. "W-Why ya' creepin' up on me like that?!"

"Sorry," Brock smiled. "I forgot to give this to you."

"...Ah?"

"Something to eat, a lunchbox picnic!" he said, holding out a container, placing a fork and spoon atop it. "With matching cutlery!"

"—And, this!" Misty added, holding out a handkerchief. "Makes it easier to carry," she said. Though, that wasn't the only reason. In knowing that she couldn't be there to wipe away any tears he'd cry—this was the least she could do. Especially after seeing that shaky, weakening expression on his face. And almost being able to sense such, Ash felt himself growing so much more emotional.

He exhaled her name, "Misty..." Ash looked to Brock. "You guys..."

Tying the cloth to the box, Misty then held it out. "Here," she said. Ash blinked twice before reaching over, and taking it from her hold. Though it was only for a moment—their finger tips touched just _one last time_, before they slipped away.

There was no doubt, that Misty was the more emotional of the two. But, right now, she only stood there—gazing at him in comfort, strength, and her most sincere love. Since there _Ash _stood, staring down at the daintily tied box and handkerchief...

**Wanting nothing more than to burst into tears.**

And it took a lot to make him cry.

When Brock left him to stay with Professor Ivy, Ash didn't cry. When Tracey left him to stay with Professor Oak, he didn't cry. Even when Ash left home, he didn't cry. The same trend would later continue with all his other friends. Of course he was sad to see them go, but it wasn't anything he felt the need to shed tears over. He knew they'd be back. Releasing Butterfree, and almost releasing Pikachu sent him over the edge, yes. But that was under the impression he'd never see them again. Yet, now, as he parted ways with them—no... As he parted way with _Misty_—even consciously knowing he'd see her again...

Ash felt a kind of heart-sickness that he'd ever yet to.

She'd always been there for him, and now, she was_ leaving_. She was just leaving. But while that was the case, Ash realized something. He didn't even have to_ think_ about it to realize it.

Even if Misty wasn't physically by his side, she would still be with him. She would always be with him. He was sure of it. And that really was the case, as from that point on, Ash would think about her every day, cherish the time they'd spent together, and miss her _just as often._

**Every, _single _day.**

He lowered his head and turned to the side—hoping his hat would shield his face. But even if it did, there was no way he could hide what he was really feeling from the duo in front of him. His two, closest friends. "I-I guess you guys should go now—huh!?" Ash said, trying to sound angry, hoping to hide the distress in his voice.

It hurt to much to see him look that way, but Misty smiled. Because, like so many times before, she needed to be strong for him. "Okay," she said softly. "Take care."

And then, as the sun set, and the day ended—their journey together did, too.

_"We'll miss you."_

* * *

Misty rode off down her lane, keeping her cheeriest smile. Brock walked his, doing the same. And Ash stood there. He didn't feel alone, exactly—he had Pikachu. But, now..._ he almost felt incomplete._

As did Brock. "I-It must be the onion!" he lied to himself, holding a rice ball in hand. Trying to keep a smile on his face, he rubbed his arm on his sleeve. "—Making my eyes water!"

And Misty felt no different. She felt incomplete, though, in more than one way.

* * *

**"Well, Ash Ketchum... finally, I know how you feel about me."**

They were friends. They very _best of friends_, and she couldn't help but smile, just at the thought. —Though, at the very same time...

**"...But you don't know how I feel about you."**

Idly, Misty looked off in the distance. At the rolling hills, the beautiful sunset, and the rainbow of clouds. All of which seemed the slightest bit duller, when Ash wasn't in view.

Maybe now wasn't the time, but she could help but question the last two years of her life. Or rather, all the decisions she made. —Leaving home. Following Ash. Falling head over heels for him. Consciously_ continuing _to follow him, after she fell head over heels. And most of all... keeping her feelings pent up inside. She could turn around right now. Say everything she wanted. Do everything she wanted.

But it just seemed so impossible.

Misty looked over her shoulder. Though it was the faintest view, she could see Ash running off. Down his own path—the path to becoming a Pokemon Master. The harshest, most jagged—near_ impossible _path. Could he really see it to the end, if she wasn't right there to guide him. —It just seemed so impossible. But, you know... being who he was, it wasn't exactly uncommon for Ash to achieve that.

—The impossible.

And, maybe, just maybe... after spending so long with him, Misty might be able to follow Ash's example. Perhaps she could achieve the impossible, too.

Looking up to the sky, the redhead paused. As though she were talking directly to him, Misty said, "You know, Ash..." she started. "If you ever _really_ do it—if you ever _really_ become champion... _I'll tell you how I feel._ And, also... why I do," she whispered, despite knowing no one could hear. In that moment, Misty couldn't help adorn a determined smile; one she'd picked up from none other than Ash, himself. Pedaling the slightest bit faster, she concluded, _"—I promise you, Ash."_

**"I promise **_**both of us."**_

Then, far off in the distance, and now out of sight, Ash could only sprint away his affliction. Because (just as it was for Misty), the day was dull, when all on his own. There wasn't a single rain cloud in the sky. Yet, in his dark, auburn eyes—it was pouring. Though Ash felt part of himself was missing... he was overwhelmed with the oddest sense of happiness. Because in that moment, he realized something. Misty and Brock had, without a doubt, changed his life. —And he had changed theirs, too.

"_Thank you_!" Ash called out in his deepest gratitude; his deepest affection. He wanted to say it just one last time, because he felt nothing less than entirely indebted. "_Misty_! —And Brock!"

For now, and the rest of their lives—Ash, Misty, and Brock would be friends. Best friends, no matter what. So be it distance, time, or anything else—nothing was _ever_ going to change that.

_**"—I'll miss you!"**_


End file.
